The Letter of a Girl's Broken Heart
by FlamingTurtle64
Summary: After Erza receives a letter stating Jellal's death, she becomes upset and quiet, going on long jobs alone. What will Gray do to comfort the young red-haired mage? Grayza (Gray x Erza) CHARACTER DEATH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I know I said my next Fanfiction would be a multi-chapter story, but I just haven't had the motivation to start it. I had this idea a couple of days ago, and have finally gotten around to writing it. Just a warning, this will be somewhat sad compared to my others.**

* * *

><p>Erza silently entered Master Makarov's office.<p>

"You wished to see me Master?" Erza asked.

"Yes, I received this letter this morning." Makarov responded, handing the evenly folded letter to the red-haired mage.

As Erza began to read the letter, tears started to form in her eyes. No longer able to read the letter, she fell to her knees, dropping the letter on the ground.

"M-Master, do I have permission to leave?" Erza stuttered.

"Yes, you may, I'm very sorry Erza."

As soon she was dismissed, Erza ran out of Makarov's office, straight through the guild hall, and out the door.

When Erza had left, Mirajane, who was very concerned about her friend, asked, "What happened?"

As if on cue, the guild master walked out of his is office and explained the situation to everyone.

"Jellal pasted away a couple of days ago. I received a letter this morning, which asked to pass the message on to Erza." Makarov explained.

"WHAT?!" Screamed all the wizards that were currently in the guild hall.

"Poor Erza…" Whispered Lucy.

A week had passed, and Erza still hadn't come back to the guild. The girls at Fairy Hills said that she was still in her room, but didn't want to enter, as they would most probably provoke the upset, potentially dangerous red-head.

Suddenly, the guild hall doors creaked open, as Erza walked through the centre of the guild, heading straight towards the bar.

"H-hi Erza, what can I get you?" Asked Mirajane, noticing the very visibly bags under the Titania's eyes. She had obviously been crying.

"A strawberry cheesecake please." Erza responded calmly. Even though she was still broken on the inside, she was rather good at keeping a straight face in front of her guild mates.

"One cheesecake coming right up!"

Once she had eaten all of her cake, Erza got up, heading towards the request board. Picking out a request, she headed towards the exit.

"Tell the Master I'll be back in about a week." Erza called out before heading out the door, leaving a dumbfounded guild behind her.

"Well she didn't stay very long," Macao stated.

"She didn't even bring us with her!" Natsu whined.

Gray, looking up from his drink, started thinking about the behaviour of the requip mage.

"It's just like when she first came to the guild."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohhh, what will Gray do to help Erza? Read the next chapter to find out!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, this became a regular event. Erza would come back from a job, request a strawberry cake from Mirajane, pick out another job, call out how long until she would be back, and leave. The only words anyone had heard come out of Erza's lips for two months were 'a strawberry cake please' or how long she would be gone for. However, one day, Erza was stopped by a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

"I'll be gone for one year," Erza called out.

"You can't go for that long, not without our team anyway!" Natsu retaliated.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Erza turned and snarled at the dragon slayer.

"Actually, yeah, we do."

Everyone in the guild looked for the source of the rebellious voice. Their eyes landed on Gray Fullbuster, who had just stood up from his seat next to Natsu, and was currently making his way towards the fiery red-head.

"What's wrong with you Erza? You never talk to anyone anymore; you're constantly going on jobs, coming back to the guild, getting another request, and leaving again."

By now, Gray had reached Erza, and was looking straight into her eyes before asking, "What happened to you?"

Erza, not being able to stand Gray's lethal stare, drops her head and looks at the ground before whispering, "Y-You…"

Tears pouring down her face, Erza looks up and yells "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOVE SOMEONE, AND THEN TO HAVE THEM LEAVE THIS WORLD, WITHOUT YOU BEING ABLE TO TELL THEM HOW YOU FEEL!"

Gray's eyes softened slightly, before replying quietly, "No Erza, I have felt like that. In fact, I'm feeling like that right now."

Erza's eyes widened in surprise. Was he in love with a girl before he came to the guild?

"It's you Erza"

Erza's world stopped. Gray was in love with her?

"Technically you're not dead, but it a way, it kind of feels like that. I never get to see you anymore; I never get to talk to you anymore."

"I miss you Erza."

For the second time that day, tears began to run down Erza's face as she pulled Gray in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry Gray; I didn't know that's how you felt."

Gray pulled away slightly so he could look into Erza's eyes.

"Just promise me one thing; you never make me worry like that again."

"I promise."

The guild erupted in applause and cheering as Gray pulled Erza back into the hug.

Both Gray and Erza knew that she would always truly love Jellal. However, from that day forward, Erza would always hold a special place for the ice mage who helped mend her broken, armoured heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! This was meant to be a single chapter, but I decided to make this story two chapters as it was getting kind of long.<strong>

**If anyone's wondering about who I ship with Erza, my main Erza OTP is Jerza (Jellal x Erza), however I also ship Grayza (Gray x Erza), although Grayza is more of a boat than a ship (because it's smaller than my other ships). As for Natza (Natsu x Erza), I don't personally ship it, but it isn't a NOtp, and I don't mind reading Natza fanfics every once in a while.**

**By the way, thank you so much for all the reviews I've been getting. It make me feel great when people enjoy my stories!**


End file.
